


Tomorrow Sekai

by chirrpy



Series: Tomorrow Sekai [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Monster Tamer AU, Other, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chirrpy/pseuds/chirrpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monster! Haikyuu! Au with Iwaizumi as a protagonist.<br/>Please not that even though a lot characters are listed(or rather not listed yet) they will gradually be slowly introduced in the story.</p><p>Iwaizumi just recently moved from his home near the woods into the lively city. But in the city supernatural beings are being surpressed and ignored. In fact, everyone is too scared to show themselves. Iwaizumi believes that he won't have any work as a Monster Tamer, until the moment an almost starved werewolf pup raids his trashbins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Sekai

 

Hands widely stretched from him Iwaizumis eyes were steadily fixated at the big about 3 meter tall wolf in front of him, teeth sharp, snarling, furr streaked up. And it wasn’t just one wolf. It were three. One in front and one at each of Iwaizumis side. It was hard to handle three at once, but he knew exactly what to do.

 

Those 15 years of training were not for nothing after all. He was confident in his own power and knew how to handle this. The growling grew deeper and louder, as if to aggravate, an aggressive sound that echoed from all sides. Sweat slowly ran down his temple, down the tanned skin he had gotten from lingering on the sunny side of the woods.

  
  


The cold air cooled him, making him almost freeze at the amount he was sweating right now. Again with a wave the growling became louder as he steadied himself and took as unnoticeable as possible a deep breath. Just then as he was absolutely sure that he was ready for what was about to happen he let his finger curl forward, as if to point at the wolves.

  
  


All hell broke lose. The first to leap forward was the grey wolf to his right. A sidestep saved him from a fatal bite to the chest and he turned on his heel slamming his elbow into the side of the wolf, jumping over the heavy body to push him down to the ground. 

A wince was heard at the moment that Iwaizumi bend back hollowing his back to escape the jump from left. He made a back roll around the wolf on the ground keeping him down before he kept crouching on one knee arms pressed off him to shield himself from the black wolf that was coming from forward. 

Stemming himself forward he pushed the black wolf away in time to duck to the right once again, dodging the attack of the white wolf. One arm to push the wolfs head away his other arm quickly shot down, wrapping around the wolfs leg to spin him around on to the back. He had to get to the black wolf. The sounds mingled together into terrible noise, which the black haired male managed to shun out of his mind, concentrating on the situation in front of him.  

He managed to roll off, right over the bodies of the other two wolves still on the ground as he quickly rose to his feet and held up his hands again. As predicted the black wolf barked at the other two before he growled at Iwaizumi making steps forward. This was easier. This was a one on one, something Iwaizumi surely could handle. Having to fight 3 werewolves in their bestial body was a fight even he couldn’t stand too long.

  
  


“Come on buddy.”

  
  


He tempted the black wolf as they seemed to step slowly around another, the white and grey wolf now keeping distance, but eyeing the situation with care and sharp teeth.

  
  


One, two, three, step. Shift and keeping eye contact. It went like that for several moments before finally Iwaizumi quickly tossed his arms back to his chest.

  
  


But suddenly, Iwaizumis foot slipped on the ground, his body getting on one knee, right out of balance so he couldn’t properly react and just a moment later the enormous teeth bit off half his shoulder with a-

  
  


_Metallic sound._

  
  


Eyes slowly opening as he was ripped out of his memorial dream he heard a strange shuttering downstairs and groaned. A slow and sleepy glance onto his phone told him that it was already 3 am and he let out a deep sigh. Again a ferret? Maybe a fox?

  
  


Whatever, he was awake now and probably would know in the next minute when he went downstairs to check on whatever was roaming through his trashcan this time. Standing up more forced than by free will, Iwaizumi walked towards his rooms door and then stopped to turn back and at least put on some pants and a shirt.

  
  


Again cluttering. Whatever it was that stole his trash definitely didn’t try to hide it. A deep groan escaped Iwaizumi as he rubbed his stubbled chin. Somehow he really would’ve like to know how this dream of his ended. After all the real memory had gone far better than this dream. 

 

Iwaizumi could handle the black werewolf with ease, biting into his neck and pulling his ears to demonstrate dominance. Demonstrating dominance was always the easiest way for Iwaizumi. He had been strong ever since he had been a child. Easy for him to gain the respect of most of the beasts and monsters he met. Humans were fragile, but not weak. And Iwaizumi loved showing just that.

  
  


_Cluttering._

  
  


“God damn it.”

  
  


By this time his neighbors would wake up and bitch at him for always leaving his trash unlocked for these beasts to snatch away some rests. Dragging his feet over the cold floor he opened the door downstairs into his garage slash Car repair shop and took the little stair case down, yawning into his hand. This was not the first time this happened so Iwaizumi was pretty used to going down the cold stairs, half asleep without slipping and breaking his neck.

  
  


His steps were silent as he didn’t wear shoes and his skin against the floor made not that much noise. Again a silent yawn against his hand as he walked around half of his shop towards the trashcans, only to suddenly be yanked awake by reality.

  
  


Iwaizumis dark eyes were fixated on a human like figure roaming his trash, clothes half ripped, body in bad shape. Skin half torn, bruises and cuts, scratches and deep marks painted the pale skin of the boy that was right before him in a darker more horrible tone, which reminded of people close to dying. The indistinct smell of bad human odor and feacals streamed through the air like a gas bomb, with each movement of the person in front. The stinging air was only underlined by the biting aroma of the trash in Iwaizumis garbage, consisting of bad leftovers and sometimes oily ripped clothes, dripping with the smell of gas.

  
  


The creature made noises something akin to nails scratching through the garbage, while occassionally bumbing somewhere against the metal container. So many sudden questions rushed through his mind, but he was not able to voice any of them or give them attention as the boy with the short hair looked up and right into Iwaizumis eyes.

  
  


Golden eyes. Burning golden eyes, as if the sun stared right back at Iwaizumi. The fiery colour he had seen so often. A shiver ran down his spine. These very same golden eyes he just saw in his dream.

  
  


Iwaizumi wanted to call out for the other. To tell him that there was no reason for him to be afraid, just anything to calm him down, so Iwaizumi could come closer, like he was used to it, when the boy, suddenly just dashed around and ran off, afraid, shocked and horribly terrified of being seen. He was half falling, stumbling, before he managed to get around a corner and out of sight. 

 

It had all happened way too fast, for the blackhaired male to react, especially since he had not been prepared to actually chase the nasty creature that had violated his trash. It grew silent once again, only the sound of cars running by from time to time desturbing the cold fresh morning air.

  
  


This encounter marked the very beginning of something that would change the whole world

##  **Arc 1 : Way of the Compass**

 

## Werewolf Park Alpha

 

“Yeah, that's about it. Just make sure to check the oil from once in a while. People forget about that and then come here running and it adds on the costs. Ur- hold on, yeah about 100 Rinja was it. I'll go get the receipt.” With that Iwaizumi tossed the cloth he had cleaned his hands with to the side and went back to the little office attached to his repair shop. 

He quickly got his receipt notebook and came back to the woman writing down the exact amount of money and what service he had provided. The smile he got back from the brownhaired woman made him smirk a bit. Although he wasn't used to this kind of job, it was enough to go by.

 

“Here ya go. 100, 56 Rinja. Aaand a sign right there.” Offering the little note to her he offered to hold her purse as she signed, then handed the brightly beige bag back. The woman looked through her bag before taking out a frilly, just as beige wallet, and some bills and coins before handing them Iwaizumi.

 

“It's fine like this, thank you very much.”

 

Hajime smiled brightly, then waved the customer off and went into his office to store away the money.

 

His abilities of fixing up cars, knowing about physics of cars, all those things he had originally learned just because he had been interested in it, suddenly became his main job, his everyday bread and water. 

 

With a sigh he sat down on one of the chairs that stood somewhere in the middle of the garage and looked at the big clock on one end of the room. He knew he couldn't go on like this for long. Even if he came to like the buisness, it was impossible. He was basically working illegal right now, a reason why he kept the prizes so low. He didn't have a real degree on any of this, after all he had always worked on something entirely different all those years.

 

Tired and almost sad he took off the fingerless leather glove on his left hand to look at the tattoo on top of his palm. A tattoo stitched with black ink. The tree of life, a very significant sign that made Hajime something different from most people. Something he had always believed would be seen with honor and respect, but he was wrong. 

 

The big city was a scary place where people walked around with their eyes closed, ignoring what they could not understand, what was “absurd” and “ridiculous”. Never the less, Iwaizumi knew it was out there. This world he always belonged in, a world full of the things he knew since childhood. And just yesterday, once again he had been shown that it had never been him who was wrong, but everyone else.

 

The werewolf pup from the night was a clear sign that this city needed a Monster Tamer.

 

But even if Iwaizumi had been prepared for this life, nobody ever told him that the big city was so ignorant and full of hypocrites. His home, the countryside had always known about this. About the supernatural. But it seemed the big cities with their technology and hyper innovative stuff just brushed it all off, made it a chimera, as if everyone outside of the city were uncivilized idiots believing in fairy tales. 

 

But maybe. Just maybe Iwaizumi would've believed the same if he had grown up in the city. After all all creatures really tried to stay hidden here. If you didn't know about the real world you were blind enough to ignore it. He took a deep breath before deciding to take a short break and went, glove in his other hand, to the back of his shop to get a bottle of water. Maybe he could try get a job at a real repair shop.  At least that way he might make some money to live properly by.

 

“Ah whatever.”

 

Hajime took a gulp of water before he used a handfull of it to wash his face. He hadn't slept that well after the werewolf had shown himself. And something inside of Hajime told him to keep an eye out if the boy would come by again. He seemed so fragile and weak, almost as if he still was a mere teenager, a little boy who struggled to survive. But like most beasts he was scared. Scared of the humans who seemed to hunt everything that was foreign to them. Of course the pup would've run away. Hajime would've done the same.

 

“Um excuse, me, is anyone here?”

 

A female voice echoed through the garage and brought Iwaizumi back into reality, the “normal” reality far away from monsters and beasts.

 

“Coming!” A second later, he was up front at the door again and looked at another young woman, about 3 meters behind her a rather old Fiat.

 

“How can I help you?”

“My lights don't work but everyone til now says I have to completely renew the spotlights, I just wanted to ask for a second opinion.”

“Oh-.. ah- sure.” He nodded as he walked towards the car, crouching to look at the front headlights.

 

The door shuttered closed with a terribly loud metallic noise, as Iwa swiped the sweat off his forehead and cleaned his oily fingers. In the end it hadn't taken him long to figure out the problem, but yes in fact, there had been a malfunction. Luckily he had some fitting parts at the garage. Another successful repair that got him some money to get by with for a day or two.

 

 Tired and ready to call it a day he locked  the garage and his office as he went upstairs to his little flat, up into the kitchen, putting on his apron to quickly make himself dinner, before he would take a shower and go to bed. He would settle today for some chahan but he thought of buying first class meat from his little savings, the next day. Checking the fridge for what to use for dinner he hummed to himself, barely keeping a yawn in.

 

It had been a really long day for him. Even though he didn't have many customers, there was a lot to maintain and keep intact in his garage. But he probably would close the shop anyway. It was just too risky in the end. And the very last thing he wanted was his mother to hear about him getting into trouble with the police. Actually, Iwaizumi was full of talents, or rather skills to get by all on his own. Maybe he should try as a waiter.

 

_CLANG_

 

Iwaizumis head shot upwards knife just having cut through the paprika. Carefully he placed the vegetable aside and put the knife away into the sink, cleaning his fingers. This sounded awfully much like- 

 

Another awfully loud sound, like metal crashing onto stone was heard and the Tamer just groaned rolling his eyes. This time the pup didn't even wait for the night to fall in. He wanted to prepare a lunchbox, use the little he had prepared for himself to give to the pup, when a sound, made all his alarm bells ring. A growl. A deep wolfish growl.

 

The pup had bared his fangs to survive.

 

“Shit!” Without a second thought, not even daring to stop just to take on shoes he dashed down the main stairs that lead out of the building, not locking the door to his apartment, storming out towards the trashcans, when he saw him.

 

The former pup was now a skinny, emaciated wolf, about Iwaizumi's shoulder height, growling deep as he was sniffling through the garbage, saliva dropping from the corner of his mouth. This was not a simple pup anymore. 

 

This was a beast that had been driven to the very edge of his hunger, and now his survival instincts kicked in, making him a dangerous, hungry individual, that might harm others around. Exactly that was the reason why Iwaizumi had to contain this madness. And even in the eye of danger, he couldn't feel any fear nor anxiety. Instead... he felt joy. Finally.

 

This was what he had trained for all these years, all these nights outside in the woods.

 

“Come here boy.” He said almost smiling as he readied himself. Just then he noticed the damn cold floor under his naked feet. Would that really turn out alright? The white wolf growled as he looked up.

 

 His hunger had taken over him to the point that he hadn't even noticed Iwaizumi coming closer. Now a louder growl vibrated through the little street, a deep sound that seemed to shake the air. A soft calling of danger, a threat at best, at least that what it seemed like at first. The picture changed drastically when the wolf bared his fangs with upped ears and an almost completely straight tail. Well fuck. He wasn't playing, this wolf was ready for the kill.

 

“Oh okay. I got this.”

 

Iwaizumi rolled his neck a little, a cracking sound echoing through the area barely audible against the growl. If he wanted to get the other to stop he had to do it quickly.

 

For a very strange reason the dream from the night before had come into his mind. Right. One false step and he was done for. This pup might be out of his usual full strength but Iwaizumi was still a human. His body wouldn't hold against an attack from such a creature. He only had one chance.

 

_Okay, calm down Hajime, you got this. It's been some months since the last time you tamed something but you got this._

 

Like the calm before a storm Iwaizumi stood right in front of the wolf who's whole body yelled that he was about to jump at the Tamer, but neither of them moved much. For now it was a stare down.

 

_Rule number 15: If you want to tame a beast, never make the first move, but wait for them to move towards you._

 

Hajime rarely broke these rules.

 

Suddenly leaping forward Iwaizumi made sure he crouched down, rolling off to the side, aiming for the wolf to jump over him and biting dust. It was a seemingly simple procedure, but crucial for his survival. With that move he'd get an upper hand. The wolf was suddenly out of balance, crushing against some more trash cans and whined, getting up on staggering feet, readying himself for a new attack, shaking his whole body.

 

Seemed like the poor guy really was on the verge of collapsing already. It was almost a pitiful sight. The wolf didn't even hesitate to leap forward once again, Iwaizumi quickly dropped to his knees, the wolf missing him with a mere inch. He aimed a blow for the wolf's head. 

 

Now was his chance. Iwaizumi grabbed onto the wolf, his right arm going around the creature's chest, feeling the ribs that were hidden by thick fur. His left hand holding onto the scruff of the beast's neck. Due to the wolf's weakened state, Iwaizumi brought the wolf down with ease. The werewolf was down, snarling, jaws clamping down mere inches from the Tamer's face.

 

 It was scrambling to get back up again. Iwaizumi couldn't let it do that, and by the use of his own body weight, pinned the beast onto the ground. The hand he had used to hold onto the wolf's scruff move to secure the head, as he would like to avoid be bitten.

 

With the amount of kicking the wolf did, he was bound to get bruises, scratches and cuts even. The wolf managed to turn enough, getting a foot firm on the ground underneath it. Iwaizumi knew it was now or never. He had to do it, he had to succeed. Now or never,

 

He had barely two seconds, to find the pressure points needed to revert the transformation. He could hear a deep rumbling growl, feeling the sound's vibrations against him.  

 

Securing the head, and using the weight of his body, Iwaizumi could let go of the wolf with his other hand, and press his fingers against a spot on the back of the wolf, next to its shoulders, earning a yelp from the beast. It seemed paralyzed, but he knew it wouldn't last for long, so he quickly located the next spot, at the wolf's throat.

 

And with a sudden exhale the wolf calmed down. He closed his eyes with a last whimper and drifted off into unconsciousness. Iwaizumi stayed put, until he was sure the boy would turn back to his human form.

 

Noticing the slow change in the others body, Iwaizumi rolled off him taking deep breaths as he layed on his back eyes against the darkening sky. Back then in Jonachi things like this -taming a werewolf- always filled him with pride and joy, a strange satisfaction as if he was winning a game. This time it was different. This had nothing relieving to it. Instead Iwaizumi felt incredibly tired and exhausted. Maybe it was because he knew that nobody would thank him for his work. Nobody would notice nor care. And probably this wouldn't change too much about the life of the pup anyway.

 

Head turning to the side he glanced at the body that had turned into the shape of a human, barely noticing how the chest was moving, an indication of breathing. Iwaizumi had to get up. He had to move up. And moreover.... He couldn't leave a starving young teen just like this out on the streets.

 

_“Every being is precious.”_

 

About an hour later the unconscious boy seemed to come back to the living. His eyes that were framed by dark circles fluttered open, while his nose picked up a scent. All this time Iwaizumi had been sitting on a chair next to the boy waiting for his recovery. Well, not exactly all the time. 

 

After having brought the blonde upstairs and onto his bed, Iwaizumi had dressed and taken his savings to buy some quality meat for the boy. After all, the pup seemed to be almost starving. He was so hungry, so out of it he had attacked Iwaizumi to kill and eat him. A very disturbing thought.

 

The boy opened his eyes, squeezing them shut as he moved and groaning deep as he turned to the side. His body was twitching and he seemed in pain. Which wasn't a surprise, as he had received a punch from the Tamer. The boy just then noticed Iwaizumis scent and his eyes snapped open in fear, but he was unable to move. His body was just to weak to support him right now.

 

“Calm down, I'm not your enemy.” Hajime said with a calm voice.

“My name is Hajime Iwaizumi. I brought you here. Take your time to fully recover before you leave, alright?” With those words Iwaizumi left the room leaving the boy, a plate with a grilled steak on the bedside table, as well as painkillers and a bottle of water in silence. Up until now, the boy hadn't said a single word, as he probably was too scared to comprehend what was going on.

 

By leaving the room, Iwaizumi wanted to give the boy time to calm down. Of course Iwaizumi was sure that all of this seemed highly suspicious for the boy but he hoped, wished, that he would trust him. Rarely did he ever see a werewolf this emaciated. Then again, this was the city and not anywhere near a forest where the boy could've hunted. 

 

Iwaizumi prepared himself some instant ramen, finishing it quickly. He went to fetch a towel and some bandages, as the boy was in a dire need of a bath and patching up. It had been maybe 10 minutes at best that Iwaizumi was away from the boy, but the scene showing when he came in afterwards was almost breaking his heart.

 

The boy sat there, knees to his chest, arms around them and fingers soaking in oily sauce, as his whole body was shaken by uncontrolable sobs. And what made the scene even worse, was the sound of devastation and a lost soul that filled the small room. The piece of meat was half eaten and now laid forgotten on the sheet of blanket, soaking it in sauce. Iwaizumi carefully took it off the fabric back onto the plate. This boy must've suffered a lot. He seemed fragile, as if he could break any moment.

 

“It's okay.” Iwaizumi said with a soft voice as he took the bottle of water and pushed out a pill of painkillers.

 

“Here, drink and take this, it'll help with the pain. I got you a towel so you can shower and I'll treat your wounds later.” Iwaizumi didn't move. Moving right now might startle the boy even more. He needed reassurance and time. At last, the boy looked up, eyes red and swollen from his crying. He uncurled a bit and took with shaking fingers the bottle before putting the pill into his mouth and swallowing it and washing it down with a chunk of water. He continued drinking, emptying the bottle in no time, gasping for air once he was done.

 

Just what on earth had this guy been through?

 

The boys eyes lingered on the plate with the meat before he curled up again, hiding his face and begun to shake like a leaf in a storm once more.

 

Iwaizumi wanted to tell him that he would get the boy a new bottle of water and some clothes to change, when he heard a soft whimper and stayed silent.

 

“...thank you...”

 

And even though the boy couldn't see it, a wide and honest smile spread across Iwaizumis lips

 

_Looked like this city needed him after all._

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahaha yes this is a very big project I hope you guys like it a lot! Please leave kudos and comments, I would love to know your opinion on this project!


End file.
